My Notebook
by HelliesWorld
Summary: My version of what happened after 'the morning after...'
1. Chapter 1

Reposting this in full under my new username used to be 'helenstl'

Disclaimer - I owe nothing but the rest of the plot of this. Taken from the amazing Nicholas Sparks book 'The Notebook' and Nick C as far as the movie verison of the book goes.

Allie and Noah are sadly not mine :(

I will THINK about making it even more read-able. Sorry in advance. This was written like in 2006 or 2007 HA!

**My Notebook  
PART 1**

Allie leans over towards the easel as she dabs the paint brush lightly against the canvas. She found the room which held paint supplies beyond her wildest imagination in it. It's her room. Allie pauses for a moment sitting back admiring her work. It has been so very long since she has painted, since she has felt the smooth end of a paint brush in her hand, between her fingers. And it feels very good right now. Once upon a time this is all she did, when she was a girl, painting was her escape. Right now as much as she enjoys it she tries to think about what her escape is as a woman, and her head starts to ache thinking about it because she has nothing.

She licks her full lips as her mind is pulled back to painting the outside world as it is. Her body is on fire as she feels alive sitting there feeling free, feeling no inhibition, the feeling of being able to sit nude outside and not have to worry about what other people think, or how a lady should act, is wonderful. Noah gives her that feeling, he always has. She can let her hair down, and be herself without having to worry about others judging eyes on her. And that is something she has rarely…she hasn't experienced in 7 years. Allie's heart pounds when she thinks about him and last night and the night before in the rain. "Ah" She lets out a harsh breath. Her head lowers and chests heaves, she is trying to get her breathing under control. Her wavy hair falls down into her face, as her chin is pressed to her chest. The grip on the paint brush is lessened by each breath she takes and the sound of the outside mixes with her breath and the clang of the brush hitting the balcony floor. She snaps out of her panic attack and runs both hands into her hair taking one last deep breath. "Shoot" She mutters looking down at the paint now staining the floor beneath her.

* * *

Noah walks out of the market carrying a bag of things for breakfast. He is sure Allie still can't cook. He doesn't care because she is there and it doesn't matter who makes the breakfast, because they will have it together. Noah smiles as he walks back to his truck.

"Noah" Aside from responding to his name, he recognizes the voice, after all of these years. "Where is my daughter?"

Noah looks at Mrs. Hamilton. "Good morning to you Mrs. Hamilton" He would be surprised to see her any other day, but not today. Not when Allie has been with him and surely Mrs. Hamilton knows. She is a woman who would know. So no he is not surprised to see her.

"Good day Mr. Calhoun"

"That was my father" Noah tells her, jumping around, not staying focused on what she asked in the first second she must have seen him.

"Where is Allie?"

"At my house" He answer her calmly, his voice strong but still pleasant. His eyes run over Mrs. Hamilton watching her. He watches as her jaw tightens, and she looks as if her mind is thinking like a motor is made to move. He knows she knows that he and Allie made love; just by the way she looks.

"She needs to come to her hotel"

"I don't think that is going to happen" Noah tells the older woman. "Mrs. Hamilton" politely.

Mrs. Hamilton shifts to the other foot, her polished heels shine in the sun light and she looks at the boy who has turned into a man. Seven years ago she had him in her home, calling him trash, and demanding her daughter not to see him anymore. Her opinion has changed slightly. She wants what is best for Allie; she knows Lon is the best. But what Allie wants is now important to her, or rather she is more willing to listen to what her daughter wants. Mrs. Hamilton wants to see her daughter though. "I need to speak with her"

"No" Noah says shaking his head.

"She is my daughter; tell her I will pick her up at 4" Mrs. Hamilton demands. She does not like the way Noah is speaking to her, or trying to keep her daughter from her. Mrs. Hamilton looks at him and says nothing more. The only other sound is her heels against the cement of the side walk.

Noah watches her go, and then he gets into his truck and drives the way back to the house.

Allie walks around the large house peek her head into every room for a second, not sure how much she is allowed to snoop. Her bare feet make a sticky sound on the hardwood floors through out the house. Her hands hold the red wool blanket around her body lightly. She doesn't want to put on her dress. When she steps to the end of the hall she looks out of the window and sees Noah's truck. Smiling she moves to turn and greet him downstairs but her eye catches something. The diamonds on her engagement locked some sun light away and now it is reflecting onto the cream coloured walls. Allie pauses and looks at the pattern it is making on the walls. She then looks at her finger, moving it, looking at this beautiful piece of jewelry. The overwhelming feeling over guilt covers her body.

"Allie?" Noah calls as he enters the house.

"Hi" She whispers standing at the top of the stairs, she watches him wipe his feet on the mat at the front door.

"Got breakfast things" He tells her holding up the bag. Noah looks at her descend the staircase slowly; careful not to trip over the long red blanket they both know so well. "How are you?" He says touching the side of her face gently. There is something in her eyes he is trying to read. But he can't, she is not letting him.

"I have to go" Allie whispers the words she herself has been dreading to say. She knew they were coming, she knew they were coming from her side because Noah wouldn't tell her she has to go. But she still as much as she know, she wasn't prepared for them to fall from her lips.

Noah looks at her lower lip quiver with uncertainty. He knows…he thinks she doesn't want to go, he himself doesn't want her to go, but he knew these words were coming. He thought they would come after their first afternoon together, but they didn't. He thought again after Martha showed up, but she spent the night but now they have been spoken. Just hours after he finished worshiping her body for the second time in a day and a half the words are spoken. "You're just going to leave" He says looking down at her. He sees how heavy her eyes are with tears. Unshed tears, unshed for now.

"I-I have" Allie stubbles over words. Seeing…noticing the ring still on her finger and the knowledge of what she has done, what they did together just was the tip of the ice berg. "I have to go"

"Is this about your mother?"

"My mother?" She says using one hand to hold the blanket together and the other one to wipe her wet cheek, she looks at him furrowing her brow.

"She wants to talk to you" He tells her. "Did she call and say something to you?" He wonders, if this is why she finally told him she has to go.  
"No" Allie whispers shaking her head. "But now I really have to go" She turns and runs up the stairs to get her things. She hears Noah hot on her tail.

Noah gets into his room and he sees her slip back into her dress, his eyes watch as the pale skin of her back disappear under the blue of her dress. "Don't go Allie" He whispers, causing her to turn around and look at him.

"I'm getting married" She tells him with wide eyes. "I-I…I um" She stops because the tears fall from her eyes and she covers her mouth lowering her head to weep.

"Just stay with me, god please" He begs her gently, not going over to comfort her.

"I can't, Noah" She composed herself and her hands fly to button the many buttons of her dress, finally covering herself fully from his eyes. Allie smoothes both hands over her cheeks to brush away the rest of the tears.

"Why are you going back to him…why Al?" Noah questions her as she puts the belt back on her dress and fastens it, her eyes finally look at his and he waits for her answer.

"Because, I have to" She tells him now much more composed feeling sad, and tired.

"You make love to me…more than once" He says to her, and he watches her turn her face away when he says that, much like she doesn't want to hear the truth. "What, it's the truth isn't it?" His voice grows louder, more harsh than it has, than he has used in a very long time.

"Yes!" She yells at him. "Yes, I know"

"So we make love" He says again, watching her seeing her reaction and she just stares at him, as if she is trying to stay focused and composed this time around. "And you run back to him"

"Lon" She says. "His name is Lon, Noah, I have a fiancée waiting for me, my mother" She gaps touching her chest. "Knows I am here, and maybe even Lon, I" She says stopping. "I. Have. To. Go" She says each word is clearly defined.

"You don't have to do anything"

"Only what you want" She tells him.

"No what you want" Noah corrects, telling her, her staying, him saying she wants to stay is what she wants, not just what he wants.

"Noah" She says his name. "I don't want to make the past few days into something awful because" She shuts her eyes and licks her lips. "They were beautiful, I felt so beautiful with you" She tells him. "But we can't last, we can't be reckless, I was reckless"

Noah says nothing, he just looks at her, his hand comes up and he runs it through his hand. He nods and turns to head out of his bedroom, leaving her there.

* * *

Allie finds her shoes in the hall near the kitchen, she hears Noah in the kitchen, and wonders if she should go in. In the bathroom she fixed her hair, she pulled it back, and she looks like the Allie she has been for the past seven years.

* * *

Noah hears her heels on the floor as she enters the kitchen. His back is to the doorway and he keeps it like that not attempting to make conversation because in his eyes everything has already been said.

"Noah…I'm" Allie waits for him to turn around before she speaks again, but he doesn't. He is mixing something, pancake batter most likely. "Going now" She says to his back. Licking her lips she waits for him to acknowledge her presence or what she said, and when he doesn't Allie just turns to head out the front door.

In the kitchen Noah hears the light slam of the screen door, and he sighs, he inhales a large breath, and sweeps his hand over the counter sweeping it towards the measuring cup, and bowl containing the beginning of the pancake batter. Everything crashes to the floor. And he braces his hands on the counter, resting his head on the top, and letting out his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks you guys  
ENJOY!

**PART 2**

Allie stares at her mother hard as the tears fall down her face. "Give them to me!" She demands.

"Allison Hamilton you will control yourself" Mrs. Hamilton tells her daughter sternly.

"You kept them from me, you kept him from me, how could you do that?" Allie says shaking her head, slowly trying to understand what kind of mother does that to her daughter, her child. Allie looks down and takes in a deep breath.

"How could you be so reckless…with Lon's heart and sleep with that man!" Mrs. Hamilton says looking at her daughters bowed head. "You could get yourself pregnant, then what Allie?" She waits for an answer.

Allie feels 17 years old now, as she stands before her mother in judgment. She breathes as she looks up with her mouth open as she just sucked in a breath. Her eyes scan over her mothers hard face, she looks mad but also concerned. Allie doesn't know if she is concerned about her or about how the ladies at the club would look upon them if anyone were to find out. That would only happen if Lon doesn't take her back. That could be the cause of her mothers concern.

"Answer me, then what?" She demand from her daughter still.

"I don't know mother, I don't know!" Allie looks at her and throws her hand to the side. "I don't know" She whispers now looking to the side for a moment.

"Lon is coming, he'll be here by 5" Mrs. Hamilton says running her palm over her hair that confrontation with Allie made her feel frazzled, she feels the need to smooth herself. Her hands run down her skirt, and takes a small breath in.

"I want the letters" Allie tells her mother.

"You need to focuses less on Noah Calhoun and more on your soon to be husband and his forgiveness of you, get your head out of the clouds Allie. That time is over, you are not 17 anymore" She tells her daughter sternly. "You need to act like a grown women"

"Then treat me like one" Allie says wiping her eyes again.

"You need to wash up" Mrs. Hamilton moves to push Allie's hair back. "Brush your hair, and change" She says before leaving the room and heading down the hall to her own room.

* * *

Noah walks onto the balcony because the door is open and he sees all of the art things. The stool, the canvas with a painting on it. That site actually makes him mad, and feel hurt. She used the things he bought for her, and then left. In his mind doing that would make them together. Noah bites his lip and turns shutting the balcony door, leaving everything, not wanting to touch it, because that would be like touching her. Noah has his hands in his pockets as he walks down the hall towards his bedroom. The bedroom he never uses. The bedroom he has never brought a women to. The bed has only seen love when he was with Allie. She used it the first time. He rests his whole body on the door frame, as he just looks in. He looks at the unmade bed, and the red wool blanket on the floor where she dropped it when she changed. Taking his time he walks into the room and pulls at the bedding, pulling it harshly off of the bed. Noah flings it to the floor in anger. Once the bed is ridden of her scent he climbs into it and sleeps. His body feels drained, from rowing, from Allie, holding her, touching, yelling at her, from throwing the things in the kitchen from ripping off the bedding. He just sleeps.

* * *

Allie sits on the chair in the room as she looks at Lon standing in front of her. "I do love you" She tells him softly.

"Then why?"

Allie's voice catches in her throat and she makes a sound like she is about to cry. But she has no more tears left, there is nothing left to cry out. "I feel different with him, I act on impulse…and I know"

"That's no way to live Allie" He says to her gently. Lon moves and he kneels down in front of her.

Allie watches him not acknowledging what he just said, just looking at him.

"Are you alright?" He questions his face and voice full of concern, wanting her to still be with him and to forget about this Noah.

Allie nods quickly, she feels his hands rest on her thighs gently, and she turns her head away when they caress her. And she bites her lower lip.

"Hey" He says softly, pushing up once she looks at him and he kisses her full on the mouth, waiting for her the open her mouth to him. When Allie doesn't he takes the opportunity to do it, he holds her face gently and kisses her deeply. "When we get married" He says pulling away kissing her once more on her shut mouth, and damp lips. "Everything will be wonderful"

"How do you know?"

"Because I love you, and you love me…I will give you anything" Lon tells her standing he taps her nose lightly once much like one would do to a dog or a small child.

* * *

Allie smiles with her friends as she moves through the store picking out the flowers. She insisted that she would do what she needs to do to get this wedding underway. The wedding is in two weeks and still there is much that needs to be done. Her mother has been hounding her night and day, making sure she is still focused on the wedding and Lon. Her mind drifts to Noah every now and then but she live an hour away from him so it's easy to forget, or try to keep him out of her every thought. It has been 3 weeks since she has seen him since that wonderful morning of painting, followed by their bitter and goodbye less goodbye. Allie quickly wipes a stray tear when her name is called. Muffy a girl about her age whom she has known for about a year now who will be her maid of honor calls her pointing wildly at something. Allie smiles and walks over to her.

* * *

Martha slowly approached the back door. She smiles when she sees Noah sitting on the porch cradling a bowl in his left palm. A spoon in his right hand gently between his finger tips. "She is getting married in two weeks" Martha greets with that line. She watches him say nothing and look at his oatmeal lifting the spoon to his mouth. It is topped with warm cream coloured paste. "I read it in the paper yesterday" She says expecting him to say something to her. She hasn't seen him in three weeks, not since she met Allie. She decided to bite the bullet and drive over because of what she read, wondering what happened between them. "Noah?"

"Look Martha I don't feel like talking about this" He lifts his eyes up to her, he looks at her leaning against the house in a pretty floral dress. He watches her look at him hr arms folded around her middle. The light wind blows at her dress, reveling some pale skin. "Do you want to go inside?" He asks her, Noah licks his lips as he watches her brush a loose curl out of her face. He notices how different she looks from Allie, how much older and more mature she is. How she knows what she wants and what he needs.

"Yes" She tells him. She watches Noah stand, resting the bowl on the step he was just sitting on, he takes her hand and leads her into his house.

* * *

Noah uses the bed he always uses with her. The downstairs bedroom with a lead way into the kitchen. He always works up an appetite with Martha. Noah watches her fix herself a drink like she has always done when they finish. He rests his body against the bed and touches his bare chest with his finger tips. Noah knows he is not being fair to her because of how she feels, and how she needs someone, something real for herself. But she is a grown woman who makes her own choices and if she didn't want to be there with him she wouldn't.

"Do you want a drink?"

"A beer" He calls back to her, Noah watches her bend down and grab one from the bottom of the fridge. He hears the sound it makes when she opens the cap for him. "Thanks" He mutters taking it from her hand. Noah waits until she is settled before taking a drink from the head.

"I wanted this Noah" She tells him, telling him she is okay. She saw his love for Allie, gone now or not, she saw it, and it made her feel again. But it doesn't change the fact that sometimes people just need someone right then and there. She is that for Noah, and he is that for her. Right now anyway.

"I know" He says before taking another sip and wiping his lips on the top of his hand. "And I needed this" He finally says after 5 minutes of total silence.

"I know" Martha nods before drinking down the rest of her small drink.

* * *

Lon pulls up to the very large house. He shuts his car door with a light slam. Allie knows he came to Seabrook today, because of business. Business is what he told her. What he told his soon to be wife was not a lie, though the type of business has to do with…"Noah Calhoun" Lon says to the man walking out of the large barn type building on the side of the house.

Noah walks towards the very well dressed man whom he has never seen. "Who are you?" Noah holds his beer in one hand and wipes his brow with the other.

"In 1 week I am getting married" Lon says, he looks at Noah's face which is still slightly confused. Lon knows the confusion will be gone in a few moments when he finishes. "Soon we will be, Mr. & Mrs. Lon Hammond" He says. "Mrs. Allison Hammond, that's my wife" He adds to the end.

"What do you want?" Noah asks the man who seems to be gloating, causing him great anger at this point, anger and rage.

"To give you this" Lon extends his hand which has a white envelope in it.

"Is this from Allie?" Noah questions almost dumbly because that would be very awkward for Lon to be bringing it over.

"No" Lon chuckles at the mans question. "This is from me, to make sure you remember"

Noah looks at him he opens the envelope as his eyes stay on Lon's. Noah only looks down to see what the contents are. "Get off my land" Noah tells him, his hand crushes the item as he takes a step towards Lon, and Lon takes a step back.

"I just want to make sure we are clear" Lon says to Noah. "Are we clear?"

"Get off my land" Noah says again, his tone is telling Lon if he doesn't remove himself he will gladly remove him.

Lon looks at Noah, the man who is trying to recapture his fiancées heart, and he turns to get into his car and head back the way he came.

Noah watches Lon drive away and he throws the paper to the dirt and turns to head back to the shed.

**'We Celebrate Marriage'  
between  
Ms. Allison Anne Elizabeth Hamilton**

Mr. Lon Cole Hammond Jr.

The invitation blows with the wind.


	3. Chapter 3

**PART 3**

Her face is plastered with a smile. It actually hurts to smile this much. But Allie is happy, she is, though she knows she could be happier with Noah. She is happy enough, as she sits next to Lon at the head table, smiling. Everyone looks so amazing today…her wedding day. They are all so happy for her, the paper was there for a while and took some pictures of her smiling so brightly. Lon has been amazing, not to mention amazingly forgiving.

"Allie honey you look beautiful" Mrs. Baker her mothers good friend comes up smiling. She leans in and kisses Allie's cheek.

"Oh thank you" She smiles up at the older woman.

"Allie, hi Mary" Anne Hamilton says with a smile as she approaches her daughter. "Lon, Allie" She makes a face. "You two need to get out on the dance floor"

Lon clears his throat and smiles, he wipes his mouth on the cloth napkin. "Shall we?" He stands holding his hand out to Allie.

She smiles, taking his hand, standing. She moves with him he leads her onto the dance floor.

* * *

Noah sits in his truck outside the Hamilton's summer home, right now it is the wedding location. He has only been inside once before, when he last saw Allie 7 years ago. He looks at the house wondering if the wedding party is out back where he went to lunch once all those summers ago. Noah licks his lips. The next thing he knows he is walking up to the front of the house. His ears listen to the music which is playing softly somewhere. He knows if he follows it he will find Allie, and her husband and their many guests. Entering the Hamilton summer home it looks the same. The greatness of each room is somewhat overwhelming even as a man. He lives in a large home but at the same time it is very modest, very plain on the inside. There is not large chandelier in the ceiling or grand rug covering the hardwood. Noah sees people busying themselves in the kitchen. Walking towards the back with trays.

"Can I help you?" A man dressed in a very fine suit, though he is the help. "Noah?"

Noah looks at the man and frowns wondering who this is.

"It's me Mitch, hey" Mitch grabs him into a hold, a firm manly hold.

"Oh hey" Noah pats the other mans back firmly, when they part he smiles a bit and looks at him. Mitch worked with him at the lumber yard years ago. They fell out of touch, as he did with most of his worker friends when he and Fin left for the army. "You are working here?" Noah asks pointing down indicating the house the party.

"Just for the day…your girl Allie is married" Mitch tells him, knowing he already knows but just to say something, because Noah looks different, aside from older.

"She is not my girl" Noah says with a little nod. "Is the party out back?"

"Yeah" Mitch says watching him, nodding a bit. "Do you want me to get her?"

Noah's eyes widen and he frowns at the same time, trying to remember if he and Mitch were ever really that close for him to do this for him. "Would she come?"

"I'll think of something, go out to the front" Mitch pats Noah's shoulder and heads off towards the soft music.

Allie holds her gown up a little as she walks with Mitch. She remembers him for ages ago, and he seems like a very nice guy. "It's not a problem Mitch" Allie smiles. "We just won't tell my mother" She laughs a bit. She stops her step when he opens the screen front door for her.

"Thank you Miss. Allie, it's right out there" He leans out holding it open and letting her step out first. He doesn't follow her.

Allie gets out and turns quickly when the screen shuts as does the large wooden door. She frowns and moves to open it.

Noah looks at her from one end of the porch and his heart breaks just a bit more. Seeing her like that, so beautiful, but married to someone else. Noah clears his throat as she has her body half way back inside the house. He watches her pause and lean back outside in the bright summer air.

"Noah" She whispers his name. Her eyes trace over his body his hands are shoved deep into his slacks and he looks like he tried to dress up but just didn't quite get it. She moves away from the door her eyes still locked on him. Allie pulls the large wooden door shut again letting the screen door fall and gently close after her, careful not to get her dress caught in it.

Noah looks at her walk over to him slowly, holding her dress, and she looks so beautiful. He has never really gotten to see her as a woman looking so elegant. Being the elegant woman she was raised to be. "Hi" He whispers softly.

"You're here" Her eyes scan over his face, back and forward, so very quickly. Allie licks her red lips and she looks at him, wanting him to speak. She hasn't seen or spoken to him in a month and a week. "Say something"

"You look beautiful" He says what he has thought from the moment he saw her. He watches her chest heave as she sucks in a large breath and lets it out. "Don't cry" He tells her, knowing her, how her emotions are always all over the place. He loves that about her, loves that she is happy one minute and in devastation the next. He loves how her tears flow touching him deep in his heart when he watches her.

Allie shakes her head a bit her veil which hangs down the back of her head moves with her. "I'm married" She tells him.

"You wore a veil" He says looking over her dress again, from her feet to her head.

Allie turns her back on him and shuts her eyes tightly, resting her face into her hands and she feels like she is going into another panic attack. Her emotions for him, for Lon, the day, what she knows she is expected to do are all over the place, in a mass heap. There just isn't the time to sort through them all. She left it up to her mother, father and Lon, their expectations. Now Noah is here behind her and she feels her own personal wants mixed with what she knows he wants from her, and she can't cope.

Noah watches her with a frown on his face as he hears her ragged quick breathes. "I just came to tell you congratulations"

"Thank you" She mumbles out, her hands over her face make her words muffled.

Noah touches his cheek and rubs it for a moment, he turns to walk off, down the steps towards his truck, parked in a way where he just has to go forward, there is no point in going back now.

"Noah wait" She shouts not loud but it is a shout, she watches him stop and she carefully goes down the steps stopping on the 2nd before the bottom. "That's it?" She wonders looking at him. He turned around and is standing at the very bottom on the gravel, looking back at her. "That's it?"

He doesn't speak just nods, because she is married and there is nothing else for him to say to her, nothing more which can be said between them. Her height is now his as she stands looking at him, there is some distance between them, two steps worth but they are still close. Noah looks over her face and he takes the back of her head pulling her into a crushing kiss. Noah moves his lips over hers, he hears her whimper into his mouth. He feels her hands and nail tips against his bearded skin as she holds him to enjoy the kiss with great passion, as he is.

Allie pulls back when she needs oxygen, she lifts her eyes to his, resting her forehead on his nose, breathing him in. "I'm sorry" She whispers. She didn't start the kiss but she didn't stop it either. She should have been the one to stop it before it started, its her wedding day.

"I know" He says. He knows she is saying sorry for more than just the kiss even though he kissed her. She is saying sorry for last month in his bed, and the way things went. He isn't sorry for being with her like that. Noah shuts his eyes and rubs his nose against her forehead making their moment last longer. "I should go"

"Okay" Allie pulls back and looks at him she feels weak, weakened by that kiss. She bites her lip and she watches him turn and head to his truck. She wills herself to stay put on that step and not run after him, going wherever he goes. She knows that she can't always act on impulse now


	4. Chapter 4

**PART 4**

Allie sits in the drawing room of her home with Lon. They just recently returned from their two week honeymoon in New York City. She loves it there, and it has only gotten better over the years. They stayed at the fanciest hotel one could dream of. Lon made sure she had any and everything she needed. He treats her like a Queen. And she loves and hates it. It's nice to be treated like a normal person at times, so she knows for herself that she is not made of the glass he sees her as.

Allie fiddles with the paper crossing her legs to catch it when it starts to slide down her un crossed knees. The tea cup is shaky in her hand as she reads. 'Seabrook's New Restoration for Sale' She looks at the house. His house. The photo is much like the one she saw that day she fainted, trying on her gown. And 2 months later the house is back in the paper. This time because it just got put on the market in a big way. Her eyes widen as she starts to read the small tid-bit at the bottom of the photo.

"Allie love" Lon comes in fixing the cuff on his sleeve, he looks at her when she doesn't acknowledge him. "Hi" He says his hand smoothing down her head and resting at the base of her skull. He leans down and finds her lips. Her head still not lifting to look at or kiss him. "Allie?"

Allie pulls her eyes away from the paper, and her tea cup drops when Lon's face is directly in front of hers ready for a kiss. "Oh!" She exclaims actually startled by him. "Oh the rug" She says standing up now that he stepped back and she has room.

"Leave it" He bends a little to take her hands. His hands hold her upper arms. The paper still firmly in one hand. "What has gotten you all jumpy?" He says taking the paper out of her hand. "We should buy this house" He says as he looks at what she was reading about.

"We can't" Allie says looking down at the tea.

"Someone will clean it" He tells her. "It can be our summer home, we can vacation with your parents"

"My parents summer home…I'm just going to" She says of the tea, wanting to clean it up. Allie turns around and grabs her cloth napkin off of her tray. She goes swiftly to the floor, to dab the wet patch and pick up her cup.

"Satisfied?" Lon questions her, resting the paper in her empty chair, he gets a nod from his wife, as she throws the cloth onto the tray. "We should buy it"

"You just bought this house" She tells him, Lon surprised her with this house in Charlotte when they got back from New York. "And we can stay in my parents summer house, it is large enough"

"I don't know" He says making a thinking face, as he wraps his arms around her waist pulling her close. Lon takes his time as he kisses her neck gently.

"Lon?" Allie moans his name her hands are wrapped around his neck, staying close also.

"Hmm" He mumbles. "Work, I know" He pulls back kissing her nose and letting her go. "I'll look into this house, just incase" He tells his wife who is looking extremely apprehensive about the whole idea. He knows why too but he just can't seem to muster the strength to care she and her lover shared a night in that house a few months ago. The ball is in his court if he ends up owning it, the changes he could make would make her fully forget about that night. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah" Allie smiles a bit and nods, moving her hands over the front of her robe and she adjusts it to be more shut than it already is. She watches him turn and head out the door. Allie waits for a second or two, her eyes look at the door when she sees it open again, wondering if Lon forgot something. She sighs softly when Fran enters her maid. Allie grew up with wealth and a great deal of service in her home. But living with Lon now she is slowly turning into a child. Her every need is being cartered too. When she was growing up though she had the service she did for herself.

"Good morning Mrs. Hammond, I am here to help you dress"

Allie looks at Fran for a moment. "I-I don't" When she hears the car, she turns and runs to the bedroom window. That window has an amazing view of the front drive. There is a small fountain in the center, forming a circle. Cars drive around it to enter and exit the small but grand estate. She watches Lon's car pull out of the heavy iron gates.

"Mrs…"

"Call me Allie please Fran" She turns and interrupts the older woman. "I can dress on my own, thank you"

"Mr. Hammond told me to come up here and help you" She explains to the lady of the house.

"No" Allie shakes her head. "There will be no more helping me dress" Allie makes it clear. She looks at Fran's worried face. "Don't worry I will talk to my husband, but can you do something for me?" Allie holds onto the ties of her robe as she takes a few steps in Fran's direction.

"Anything Mrs…Allie" She quickly corrects herself. "Anything"

"Can you make sure my car is gassed up and out front ready for me"

"I will get right on that" Fran tells Allie with a smile, happy to be able to do something in her job description.

"Thank you" Allie calls when Fran leaves shutting the door. She runs quickly over to the closet to find something to wear for the day.

* * *

Noah sands away in the shed. He is making a side table for a living room. The offers have been coming in for his house, not pouring. But when he gets a good offer he will sell. He needs to move on, a move, out of Seabrook, Charlotte, just move away. He is hoping to fix up his truck and drive the open road. There is nothing left here for him. He didn't think anything was left after his father died, but he had the house. He built the house again, that obstacle has been taken care of, it's time to fully let go.

"What are you doing?" Her voice is high pitched and slightly out of breath.

Noah heard a car, he wasn't bothering with it, because he was hoping whomever it was would just leave when no one answered the front door. Allie knows better clearly. Noah says nothing he only looks up from his task, not even dropping the sander.

"Noah…the house?" She says with a questioning voice and face as she waits for him to say something, say anything. "Say something, Noah"

"Do you want to buy it?" He says almost joking, not trying to be funny or to joke just to say it.

"No" She whispers shaking her head. "Why?"

"It's time, to move on" He says looking back at his work, and he picks up his lost pace again, he knows she hasn't moved but she is not talking, just watching him he is sure.

"Lon wants to buy it" She tells him, hoping that will make him change his mind.

"For you?" He says not looking at her, just listening to her.

Allie looks at the top of his bent head. "Yes"

"If he has the right price it's his" Noah mumbles.

Allie can't quite believe her ears. "Noah" She whispers.

"Look Al, I'm kinda busy here" Noah looks up at her, resting the sander down.

"Don't sell it to him, please"

"If I sell it, and he still wants it, the man I sell it to might end up selling it to him, so really" He says shrugging just a bit to get his point across to her.

Allie looks at him and sighs heavily. Her entire chest expands. She looks around the place, just because she can't bare to look at him anymore. His eyes staring at her make her almost feel naked. "This house was our dream" She says looking around, anywhere but his eyes as she talks. "You're going to give it to my husband"

Noah frowns watching her, because she is making no sense. It was their dream, but they are not together, they haven't been together in seven years, the point is very moot.

"I loved the art room" She turns around to face the outside, her back to him now. Allie folds her arms lightly over her middle.

"I'm glad, feel free to take the things, I packed them up" He tells her back, and he sees her head bed slowly and her body start to tremble. "You should head back home"

Allie listens to him and when she blinks the tears fall from her eyes. She quickly wipes them with one hand.

Noah watches her not sure what he should do. They don't share heartbreak. They would if they were a couple, she has Lon to wipe her tears for her now, it's not his job. Noah rubs his forehead, leaving a trace of light dust on it as he does.

To hell with it, Noah stalks over to her and takes her upper arm, turning her and pulling her close he embraces her lips with his own. "Allie" He whispers into her mouth. His hands cradle her face, not letting her pull away, though she doesn't feel like she wants to pull away. Noah takes steps with her, making her walk backwards.

Allie moves with him, her hands on his shoulders as they move slowly up towards the column of his neck. She holds him securely. Her back crashes into the side of the large shed/barn where he works. The cool summer sea breeze blows into through the door and right up her skirt cooling her down. The material moves against her skin as her legs hit the wooden wall. "oh" She gasps softly into his lips. Allie smiles into his mouth as moves a leg, her feet are pushing up on the balls of her heeled shoes, as she attempts to get closer. Her feet come out of the backs of her shoes as she tries more to get close to him.

"Yesss" Noah hisses pressing her against the side, his tongue licks her upper and lower lip. He smoothes his hands down her cheeks and to her neck, moving his kisses to the side of her mouth. Hearing her gasps when her mouth is finally free is music to his ears.

"Noah" She says there is a bubble in her throat as she speaks.

"Yeah?" He breathes into the skin of her neck, his kisses now there, moving up and then down, then up to her jaw again. His hands slide down her body and grab a gentle hold on her hips, pulling her closer.

"I-I" She says shutting her eyes tightly trying to think with him kissing her and her feet actually aching as they try to get her body closer to his. She is in a small duel. Her head is saying one thing offering her mouth the ability to talk, and her brain to function yet her body is still fighting to get as close as possible. "Um" She shuts her mouth as he nips her skin.

Noah sighs softly and rests his head on the wall next to hers. "You need to stop being around me" He says head pressed hard against the wooden wall of the shed. The pressure is making his head ache. "I won't stop kissing you til its too late" He tells her, lifting his head to look into her eyes. Her face is flushed and she is breathing deeply again. He takes his hands off of her body and rest them on the wall on either side of her head.

"We can't do this"

"Then don't come around" He tells her, his eyes watch her and he feels her wiggle, moving her leg to put her heel back into her shoe. "Go" He says gruffly.

Allie takes her lips into her mouth and looks at him her eyes moving back and forward watching him watch her. "I can't"

Noah just stares down at her, he makes a sexy sound, it comes from deep in his throat, and he lets his arms bend, causing himself to fall against her gently, pressing himself to her. Noah smiles when she gasps softly and turns her head to the side to look out of the shed. "Yes you can"

"No" Allie shakes her head, bringing her eyes away from the outside and back to him. "Noah?" She whispers, her hands come up again and hold onto his neck, her thumbs stroking over his ears and cheeks. "I want to go inside"


	5. Chapter 5

**PART 5**

Allie rolls over and looks at the chair which at the side of the room. She sees her dress on the floor and takes her lower lip into her mouth. She turns her head and sees Noah on his back with his eyes open.

"I know" Is all he says.

Allie holds the covers and sits up in bed next to him. She turns to her left to look at him still in his spot. "I…it's" She says securing the cover under her armpits she runs both of her hands through her hair.

"I know" He says again.

"Noah" She scoots in his bed to turn and face him more, her knee knocks into his hip. "I…"

"It was a mistake _I know_, you have to go _I know_" He says looking up. He didn't regret that nor did he regret the first time they made love. He knows she did, she does.

"No" She shakes her head, her hair falling into her face, Allie pushes it back quickly. Her tight bun almost fully loose now. "But yes I have to go"

Noah finally turns his head, it was amazing that she just told him for the first time it wasn't a mistake. He studies her face.

Allie licks her lips and looks at him, she leans down bracing a hand on his bare chest, she moves into his mouth. Kissing him deeply, she feels his hand cup the back of her head gently, not holding her down to him just touching her lightly. She shivers as she kisses him and her fingers trace his chest lightly. "Mmm" She makes a gulp sound as she pulls back. She licks her lips tasting him.

Noah watches her slide out of his bed and gather her clothing. He looks up when she turns to dress not wanting to intrude on her with his eyes. "You can stay" He says, giving her an out, still he wants her even after she got married to another man.

Allie looks at him and sighs with her head to the side. "You know I can't" And she wants to stay here in this house with him. But she just can't do that.

"You better go it's 4" He says looking at the clock next to his head. "Your husband will be home soon, it's a drive back" He tells her, turning his head back to look at her face, she nods slowly.

* * *

Allie arranges some flowers in the entrance hall of her home with Lon. When the door opens she smiles. "Hi" She breathes out.

Lon looks at his beautiful wife, greeting her with a soft kiss. "How was your day?"

Allie pauses as she looks into his eyes. "It was eventful" She says with a little smile.

Lon holds her face and makes a tiny face at her, glad she did something today that she clearly enjoyed. "I don't want you to get bored here, so that sounds good, eventful" He nods. "Is good"

* * *

_Allie gasps when she is gently dropped onto the center of the large bed. She looks at Noah and smiles. Allie moves her legs and arms, holding herself up so that she can move up higher on the bed. "Noah" She whispers his name as he joins her._

"Hmm?" He mumbles now on her, holding her around her back, keeping her close as he kisses her neck and chin. He feels her nails rake down his neck and still clothed shoulders.

"I want you" She whispers her head rolling back giving him room.

Noah pauses a moment and looks at her, he watches her lift her head and breathe from her parted lips. Her eyes look at him and they are shining full of lust and something more. Noah nods to her comment and he pushes up on his knee to being his process of making love to this beautiful woman he loves.

"Ohhh" Allie sighs kissing his cheek and chin, then mouth, as she tries to get his shirt off.

* * *

"Yeah" Allie nods feeling her face heat up all of a sudden at the memory of today's events. "It was good"

* * *

Noah sits at the dining room table and he eats in silence. He picks up his beer and slowly drinks from the head. His drinking is full on, he doesn't stop for a breath until the last minute. He is trying to create a buzz and get Allie out of his head. He just can't. He is eating pancakes which are swimming in syrup at this point. Noah sits for a moment before pushing out and getting up. He throws his napkin down and heads out of the house.

* * *

The lake is amazing at night. He knows Allie would love it…again with Allie and her not leaving his head. Noah rows and rows, releasing all of the tension which built up after she left. He had an amazing time this afternoon with her. He smiles as he is rowing thinking about her and how scattered she is. He doesn't know how she acts when she is with Lon, but he can't imagine her being anything but who she is with him. Scattered.

* * *

She covers her mouth as she laughs. The white dinner cloth napkin hides her laughter. "Oh Lon" She smiles. When she moves her hands still laughing, she hits over her red wine. "Oh!" Allie exclaims standing quickly. This causes her to laugh, doubling over, her hand rests on the table as she supports herself.

Lon watches his wife, and he has never seen her act so…so like this. "Allie are you alright?"

Allie laughs and wipes her laughter tears nodding. "Gosh that felt good" She relaxes herself, there is already someone cleaning her wine up, and she has a new glass.

"I think you have had too much wine" Lon tells her still in his seat not even phased by this, only her outburst of laughter, but he has quickly forgotten that.

Allie pauses and looks at him not even a hint of anything in his face. "Lon?" He answers her by looking at her, and resting his fork down. "Do you want to go swimming with me?"

"Swimming?" He makes a face.

"Yeah" She says her voice light, very soft. "We could take a drive, and" She walks to him, trying to be spontaneous with him. Trying to be with him what she is with Noah, how she feels she can be with Noah. So far she is just Allie, lady like Allie. With Noah she is Allie, wild and free spirited Allie, she likes that Allie better. "We can find a little spot and just jump in"

"Allie" Lon shakes his head to her, he looks back at the file he was scanning over before she asked him such a ludicrous question.

Allie smiles a very small forced smile and she sits back down. Placing her napkin over her crossed legs, her back straight like a board, and she starts eating the rest of her dinner. She needs to get from him what she gets from Noah, it is the only way she will be able to stop thinking about Noah Calhoun.

* * *

Noah pulls his boat up on the dock, and he walks towards the house. When he reaches the house he smiles when he sees a basket on the porch. Noah sits next to it and uncovers the contents. "Martha" He smiles picking up the little card which lie on the muffins he reads, _'Enjoy'_. Noah picks up a muffin biting into it he looks up at the moon and chews away, enjoying it thoroughly.

* * *

A week later Allie drives towards Seabrook and she pulls up to his house,. She hasn't seen or spoken to him in a week. As she enters the drive she sees a car parked. Allie debates with herself about parking and getting out, but her curiosity gets the best of her and she parks, and exits her car. Her heels sink a little in the dirt as she walks, her feet finding grass, steadies her walk. Allie heads up to the screen door, the large wood door is open and she hears talking. Entering the house she follows the voices.

Noah stands nodding at the older man, the mans wife eyes Noah in a manner which makes him wonder how good the marriage is.

Allie stands and watches the couple, and Noah talk about the house. She watches the wife look at Noah, and she feels instantly jealous of the way she is looking at him. Noah has his hand over his mouth as he listens. Allie sees herself in this woman. Married but wanting to be with a man whom is not your husband. Hoping that man can provide something your husband can't. In Allie's case she knows already Noah provides something Lon can't. She finally has seen enough of this woman, and Noah talking about selling the house. Allie clears her throat, bringing the attention to herself. "The house is not for sale" She says walking into the room.

Noah's eyes look at her with shock, he is surprised to see her, and to hear her say the house is not for sale. He wonders who she thinks she is. "I'm sorry" He says to the couple.

"We will come back tomorrow, Mr. Calhoun, your home is just what we are looking for" The older gentleman extends his hand to shake Noah's.

"Thank you Mr. Calhoun" The woman says in a sweet voice, giving him an eye, she smiles seductively before clinging to her husbands arm leaving the house.

Noah turns and looks at Allie still somewhat in the doorway to the living room. "What are you doing Al?"

Allie looks at him rub the back of his neck with his hand. "What are you doing?"

"I told you"

"I thought you…" Allie says stopping because he cuts her off.

"You think your manipulation last week was going to change my mind?" Noah says, feeling slightly bitter that she is here, he wants her here but not just to make love to her. He knows that is what she is here for the second time.

"My what?" She says looking at him.

"You know what I said Allie" He says strongly.

"You are a…"

"A what?" Noah cuts her off again. "Why are you back here, its not going to work" He tells her.

Allie looks at him and shakes her head a bit, very slowly. "I am not trying to manipulate you Noah"

"What are you doing back here?"

Allie shifts and looks down for a second before looking back up at him. "I…I" She pauses and licks her lips. "I want to go swimming"

Noah arches an eyebrow up at her and cocks his head to the side. "Lets go then"

* * *

Noah has one hand on the dock and the other around her as they gently bob in the water. He smiles as her legs wrap around his waist. "It's not going to work"

Allie smiles, her arms are around his neck, and she throws her head back wetting her hair more. She knows her makeup must be a mess, but she doesn't care. She laugh, her laughing vibrations bounce off of his body. "This is fun" She says breathlessly moving in to kiss him.

"Hmm" He answers her, moving his mouth move over hers. "We should get out" He offers. Allie looks at him and nods slowly, wanting him just as much as she always does. Ever since she was 17, now after having him the passion for him just grew. Her ability to have him indeed lessened as she got older and things changed. Noah moves pushing her up on the dock, he pulls himself up and out.

Allie smiles when he gets out, her under dress clings to her body as does his undergarments. "It's cold" She tells him. Looking down she moves to find a sunny spot, but she is quickly pulled out of it because he takes her hand and they walk back to the house together.

* * *

Allie sits on the counter swinging her legs a bit with a towel wrapped around her. She looks at Noah's strong back as he stands in clean dry slacks in front of the stove. "It smells good" She says arching up so she can see over his shoulder as he cooks for them. "Is this how it would be?"

Noah listens to her, not sure what to say, not really sure what she means. "How what would be?"

"If we, if I was your wife" She tells him.

"I dunno Al" Noah turns around turning off the stove in the process. "You picked a different road" He explains as they are in the kitchen talking like friends.

"Are you going to sell this place?"

"Yeah" He says with a nod.

"Don't I get a say?" She questions him, making one last plea to get him to keep it.

Noah smiles a small smile. He remembers the first time they were in this house together, when it was just about falling in. She wanted a say, he followed through, she didn't. He assumed she would be living there with him when she asked for a room to paint in. She doesn't get a say this time. "No" He answers her.

Allie crosses her ankles together and sighs. She holds the towel around her damp body and rests her chin on her hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**PART 6**

"Where is your wife Lon?" Muffy questions lightly as she spots her friends husband walking down the street.

Lon stops and smiles at Muffy. "Hi" He leans in and kisses her cheek. "I haven't seen you in a while, Allie said she spoke to you just the other day"

Muffy makes a face and shakes her head. "No, I haven't spoken to her in like a month, not since you guys came back, how was New York?"

Lon looks at her. He is slightly confused. "New York was good…um"

"Allie enjoyed herself of course, she loves New York"

"That she does, I thought you two went out to lunch just the other day?"

Muffy adjust her clutch in her hand and shakes her head. "Maybe you got me mixed up" She says with a shrug. "I tried to call her but I never can get a hold of her"

Lon stares blankly at Muffy. "I" He feels stupid standing there before this woman with no explanation for his wife's out right lies to him.

* * *

"Noah" Allie whimpers kissing his neck. She smiles her eyelids heavy. She feels his hand smooth down her bare back. "You are so" She smiles, her laugh sounds very weak. Allie lets her head drop and rest against his chest. "Stop" She smiles into his skin.

"Now you want me to stop?" He jokes lightly. "I wanted you to stop an hour ago" He chuckles deep in his throat.

"Oh you didn't want me to stop" She laughs, Allie rolls off of him and falls the inch to the floor next to him. "I have to go" She turns her head and tilts it up to look at him. She finds his head bent looking at her. "Okay?"

"Okay" Noah says with wide eyes and a little tiny shake. He just looks at her, lick her lips. "I'm finished trying to stop you" He tells her gently. His hand moves to brush her hair off of her neck, letting his fingers tip around her skin. Her neck is resting over his arm, so he puts his fingers to good use on her neck. She doesn't flinch or move because it is clearly now tickling her.

"I don't want you to stop me"

"Good"

"Noah?" She rolls using his stomach to push herself right over onto her side. She lifts her head off of his arm freeing it. She hears him make a sound, his eyes are shut now. "Are you okay with this?"

Noah thinks about his answer. He wants to strangle her and say no he is not okay with it, because he is not okay with being her seconds. With her leaving his bed and going into her husbands. No he is not okay with it, the situation is not at all ideal or what he ever imaged it would be like with Allie. Having to share her. Noah chalks it up to at least he gets to have her, no matter how small. Noah rolls over resting on her, he slowly kisses her lips.

"I have to go" She mumbles into his mouth, her hand rest on his waist.

"I know" He says, but he doesn't move off her, he just makes love to her for the millionth time today.

* * *

Allie pulls up to the house and she looks in the mirror. She looks a mess, but she is glowing she feels her skin radiating heat. She runs a finger under her eye trying to fix her make up. She has been sneaking off to be with Noah almost every day for this past month. Her first month of marriage, she has been having an affair. Affair is such a dirty word, so we won't use it. Allie checks to make sure her hair is all in place.

* * *

Allie walks in and she sees Lon sitting in the living room holding a drink. "Hi" She smiles, Allie moves and kisses his cheek.

"Did you have a good day?" He looks at her standing up. His eyes run over her form, checking to see…just looking at her.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late" Allie smiles shaking her head. "I'm going to wash up before dinner"

Lon watches her and nods slowly. He watches her smile and walk off. "Allie?"

Allie stops in her tracks and turns smiling. "Yeah?"

"Who were you out with?"

Allie shrugs and smiles. "You know Muffy, Jane, just the girls"

Lon nods and lets her walk off again, knowing she lied to him, again and this time he knows about it.

* * *

Noah walks to the front door and pulls it open. Martha smiles, and waits for him to kiss her cheek like he always does. Noah leans in and kisses her cheek softly. He knew it wasn't Allie, she doesn't knock she just comes in. He remembers her saying she would be over after lunch today because she had something's to take care of.

"Do you want to come in?" Noah questions her.

"No" Martha shakes her head and smiles. "You look good Noah" Noah just nods his head once at her. "Sleeping with a married woman will do that" She says tipping her head to the side.

Noah would have been upset if that would have come out of anyone else's mouth, but Martha has a way about her, were it didn't sound pointed; even though it was. Were it didn't sound vindictive. Noah just leans against the doorframe, waiting incase she wanted to say something else to him.

Martha says nothing, she just turns around and heads back to her car.

* * *

Noah looks at Lon. "Why are you here?"

"Well I want to buy your house" Lon says in his very proper southern drawl. He stares at the man that has been sleeping with his wife. The man who holds her heart completely. Lon doesn't lose, he does his damn best never to lose, fighting like hell to prevent it. Losing Allie, would be just that, losing, and that is not acceptable.

"Does Allie know you are here?" Noah wonders because Allie is due to be there shortly.

"No, this is a surprise for my wife" Lon says, looking at the other man.

"I see, what is your offer?"

"One hundred thousand dollars" Lon says very firmly. Offering a price that he is sure Noah will not refuse. He would be a fool to decline.

"Is that how much love cost now days?" Noah stares hard at the man dressed in a swanky business suit. "You drove out here to offer me the price of love"

Lon listens to him. "You're love of mine for her?"

"I love her more than one hundred thousand dollars" Noah takes this time to goat Lon. Saying Lon doesn't love Allie as much as he does because one hundred thousand is nothing.

"Do you have one hundred thousand dollars?" Lon asks him and Noah looks at the man wondering if he is serious. "Well then I doubt you could wrap your head around how much that is, therefore young man" He says to his age equal. "I do love Allie, I love her a great deal"

"Why are you trying to buy her love then?"

"Why did you?" Lon questions. His statement claims that Noah did all this to get Allie back to him, so in all fairness he was in a sense trying to buy Allie with it.

"Is it because you know we have been making love for a month now?" Noah finally spits it out, the lack of surprise on Lon's face tells him that he already knows. "So it is, buying the house won't make her forget"

"It's worth a try" Lon admits.

* * *

Allie smiles as she pulls up to the front of Noah's house. She sees a car parked outside again. It is not the same one as yesterday with the couple. Her face turns angry, because she knows Noah said he was going to sell but she hates seeing it happen. She doesn't want this house to be out of reach, if it was sold it would be just that. Now at least even though married she can still have a part of it, to come to it and enjoy herself. Noah is more a part of that enjoyment than the house but she wants to do it in this particular house, it makes her feel something. Alive.

She parks and runs up the few steps to the front door, when she opens it she walks through quickly, ready to make the same statement as she did yesterday to the other couple.

* * *

Both Lon and Noah turn their head to the doorway at the sound of heels on the hardwood floor. Noah looks at her wide eyes, she looks like a deer caught in headlights.

"Lon?" Allie whispers looking at him, then looking at Noah. "What…why?"

"I saw Muffy yesterday" Is all he says because he doesn't need to explain any further.

Allie's eyes are wide as she looks at her husband, not sure of what to do. She doesn't know what happens right now.

"I'll wait for you outside" Lon offers politely. "So this can be over, once and for all" Her husband finishes strongly. Allie hears what he is saying, he is giving her one last shot to be honest. "I will be back about the house"

"Don't bother" Noah says to his back when he is walking away towards the door. Noah looks at Allie for a long time once Lon is gone to wait outside. He feels pressure as to what to say when to speak, and that fact that Lon her husband is outside waiting for her when they are through.

"Noah I…"

"Stay with me now" Is all he says.

"What?" Allie whispers furrowing her brow she looks at him as if he is crazy.

"Just stay, get your things and come back here" He tells her shaking his head a bit. "Lon knows, again its no point in going back, go forward with me" Noah pleads taking steps closer to her to hold her upper arms in his large hands gently.

"I have to see my husband" Allie explains. "To talk to him.

"About what, unless you are going to explain every detail of our month long encounters, just leave him and stay here"

"It's not that simple" She says her voice rising.

"Yeah it is"

"You're not married, you don't know" Allie points to the side and shakes her head.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Noah looks at her. "I'm not married because you went and married him" Noah shouts at her pointing towards a window, indicating him is Lon.

"What?" Allie says like the wind has just been knocked out of her.

"Don't you pretend like you didn't know"

"You want to marry me?"

Noah listens to her question, and he pausing thinking about the answer. He wanted to marry her, he wanted it something fierce, but now…he just wants to sell this house to get away from her, to get her out of his head. He wants her, but not just this small part he is getting, it is not enough anymore, he is not sure it ever way. "I wanted" He corrects her after having thought about it quickly. "I wanted to when I, when I thought that was what we both wanted. After our first night together, then our second, you left" He tells her, it can't just be one sided. She has to have wanted it too for it to work. As much as he begged her to stay, as much as he begs her to stay, she can only do it if she really wants to. Clearly she doesn't, so he has to go.

Allie's chest heaves, she moves a hand to rest on her stomach, pressing lightly because she hopes that will ease her sick feeling. "Why are you doing this?" She asks of the house.

"You don't want me, you want Lon, you are a woman who wants…needs a man with a great deal of stability" He tells her watching her eyes widen to large orbs.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean" He tells her. On top of her not wanting to leave Lon or having to marry him, going through with it all, it is because of what is expected and money.

"No, I don't" She shakes her head.

"Down the road I might find a woman who is just like you, yet I can't help but love, when I sell this place at least I will have a good start" He tells her.

"What do you mean?" Allie questions him slightly confused and angry.

"MONEY!" He yells at her face, causing her to flinch. "You need security, you get it from Lon, he is a keeper" Noah says he used two fingers to explain that like he was counting. "Me" He points to another finger. "I was simple to cure your boredom when your husband was at work"

Allie listens to him, she shakes her head slowly, tears are forming in her eyes. "I hate you" She whispers harshly, and breathlessly. "I hate you Noah Calhoun"

"I hate you!" Noah shouts back. "You want to know what for?" He says taking a step closer to her, he watches her turn her back and sob just a bit. It does tug at his heart but he is mad and his heart is pounding almost through his chest. "For coming here day after day and making love to me, for sleeping with me, then running back to your husband!"

"Stop it"

"For using me, I let you use me, so it is my fault too, you are a selfish little…"

"You bastard" She turns around and looks at him with wide eyes. Allie takes her fist and hits it right into the right side of his chest.

"You missed my heart" Noah growls, he watches her pull her hand back again at hit him on the left side. "Don't hit me" He says sternly to her. Noah watches her huff, and shiver, before she turns and stalks out of the house. He pauses for a moment as he hears the screen door shut and her heels click down the steps.

* * *

Allie walks quickly to where her car is, she sees Lon leaning on it, her mind briefly wonders where his car is but it is quickly forgotten when she hears Noah behind her.

"Will you just stay with me?" He says, he knows he is being confusing but he needs to try one more time for what he really wants, what he really loves. He doesn't want to sell he just needed a way to get away from her, because it was killing him to be with her everyday but not have her.

Allie whips around. "Stay with you, stay with you" She says with wide eyes. "We don't do anything besides fight"

Lon looks at his wife, he moves and takes her upper arm.

"Don't touch her" Noah says grabbing Lon's hand from around Allie's arm. His eyes are stone cold as he looks at the man who is her husband, whom he hates for one reason and one reason only. He has Allie.

"Stop" Allie says before anything starts.

"Allie get in your car, we are going" Lon tells her.

"Stay with me" Noah brings his attention to his main focus what he always only sees.

"Noah we fight too much"

"That's because it's what we do" He tells her.

Allie wipes her tears and shakes her head. "It's no way to live"

"It is for us" Noah moves and takes her hips in his hands. "What do you want?" He questions her again, the same thing he asked her the first time she left him. He feels her body shake in his hands. He watches her turn and look at her husband. "Look at me" He commands gently. "Tell me"

"Noah" She breathes her chest heavy. "I have to talk to my husband" She wipes her eyes, looking at him. She feels his hands come off her body and he takes a step back. She watches him sigh and run a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry" She says moving to her car, she gets in and drives off quickly.

Noah looks at Lon, he says nothing, turning around he goes into the house he is now more determined than ever to sell.


	7. Chapter 7

**PART 7**

Allie walks into the house and she stands in the great hall. Her eyes are red, and nose is running.

"Allie?" Fran says to the sad young woman. Fran pulls a small cloth from her pocket and hands it to Allie, she receives a grateful smile from the young woman as she wipes her tears and nose.

"I'm sorry Fran"

"Did you and Mr. Hammond have an argument?"

"I can't talk about it" Allie mutters as she walks into the living room, to wait for Lon.

Fran looks towards the door when she hears it open.

"Fran please excuse us" Lon says, getting a little head bow from Fran as she leaves and shutting the double doors to the living room. Lon stands behind his wife, at a bit of a distance. "Do you have anything to say?" He speaks to her back.

Allie turns around and looks at Lon, she bites her lower lip, lowering her eyes for a second before looking back at him. "I'm going to leave" She says, finally saying what she has wanted to say and do for over a month now, when she first saw Noah in the paper in front of his house.

Noah shakes his head, and he throws his clothing into a bag. His army bag. He is leaving in the morning. House sold or not, he is going. Noah throws some more things in before he stops to take a drink of beer.

* * *

Lon looks at his wife. "You want to leave me, for him?" Lon questions her.

"I love him" She takes her lips into her mouth and nods a bit, sad for hurting Lon, for hurting Noah for months. "I'm in love with him" She adds. She looks back at Lon as he looks at her, she knows he has nothing more to say to her, she knows because of her actions this past month and before they were even married.

* * *

Noah falls into unconsciousness, due to heartache, headache and the alcohol, all three contribute to his dead like sleep state. His breathing is shallow as he sleeps, his body is warm from the air and the blanket covering him.

* * *

Allie drives her car, which is loaded with her belongs towards Noah's home. She thinks about him and how wonderful he is. How wonderful he has always been to her and with her. Lon has never hurt her or been harsh. Noah has but she loves being challenged by him, and pushed. She knows she thrives on it. Now she finally realizes how much he makes her the Allie that she loves, the Allie she was born to be. And it is the wild and carefree girl, woman, the one who matches his soul full on. Allie sniffs a bit not crying anymore just tired and sad, but happy she is on her way to a new life.

* * *

Allie parks her car, she leaves all her things in it, and runs up to the house. She opens the door and all is dark and quiet. Outside is now dark, night has taken over all Charlotte. She moves swiftly around the house, the windows provide her with a lit path so she can find Noah. "Noah?" She calls out to him. "Noah?" Allie walks into the room which they have been spending most of their days. She sees him curled on the bed with the blanket over him. Her heart jumps and soars. Allie walks quietly into the room her eyes see his bag on the floor, full. 'He was going to leave' She thinks and she feels a panic attack coming on. Allie sinks to the floor and rests her hands on her chest, breathing in and out deeply wanting it to pass. When she finally gains control over her emotions, she is just thankful she arrived when she did. Her eyes spot the empty beer bottles next to the bed, and she sighs. Pulling herself up Allie walks to the empty side of the bed. Watching him she unbuttons her dress slowly. Plucking at each button, and letting it fall to the ground. Allie pulls her under things off and climbs into bed next to him. She takes some covers to cover herself with and falls asleep next to Noah.

* * *

Noah groans and he feels a arm over his middle. He rubs his eye with two fingers before lifting his head and seeing a head. He sees the top of a sleeping head, he hears her snoring softly. Noah frowns, his head spinning a bit, he slept more of the drinks off, but he can still feel it some. Noah rests his head back against the pillow and looks up thoroughly confused as to why Allie is here, why she is naked and when she got here. "Al?" He finally says, lifting her arm to move out from under her. His hand touches her upper back, her face is snuggled down into his side and the bed, as she sleeps. He lets his fingers brush over her smooth back, and the mole high on her back. His fingers dip into the indentation on her back mid line, it follows the length of her spine. Noah licks his lips as he looks at her. When she wiggles and lifts her head from the hole which she made around him and the bedding to snuggle into she has red cheeks. Noah smiles a bit, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Hi"

"Hi" He copies, just looking at her.

"You were sleeping when I came" she clears her throat. "In" Allie looks at him, and moves a hand to rest on his chest, touching him gently, he eyes go to his body that she is touching. "I" She keeps looking at his chest and not in his eyes. "You make me feel alive" She says to him finally lifting her eyes up to look at him. He is just staring at her.

"Are you staying?" Noah questions her, and Allie just looks at him and nods. "Then we need breakfast"

* * *

Noah walks down to the kitchen, he just left her in bed. He is trying to adjust to Allie up in his bed, how just yesterday they were yelling at each other, and she left him again for her husband. Now she is back here, he sees her car outside and the luggage in it. His heart is mending itself right now as he looks at the car with her things. Noah gets into the kitchen and starts to make breakfast for the two of them.

* * *

Allie lies on her back straighter and lifts her hand to touch and rub her forehead, not sure what Noah is thinking or feeling right now. She bites her lip and thinks. He didn't say much of anything to her just now. She doesn't know if he is happy or not. Allie rolls over and reaches for her dress which is on the floor near the bed. She gets out and buttons it up, heading down towards the kitchen in bare feet. She stops off at the room he made for her, the art room. Allie sees the boxes of supplies near the door. Walking in she sinks slowly to the floor and pulls a box open looking inside. She sees the art things, brushes and paints, jars. Allie picks up a few things and rests them on the floor next to her. Slowly she unpacks the box.

* * *

Allie comes into the kitchen her feet on the warm wooden floors. "Hi" She says again greeting his back. She watches him look over his shoulder.

"Hey" Noah turns holding the pan he spoons food onto two plates already set on the table. Noah watches Allie push her wild hair off of her cheek, and he smiles a bit before looking at his task. He likes that look on her. "You hungry?"

Allie nods. "Are we going to talk?" She question after him, walking more into the kitchen to look at what he made for them. It looks amazing, eggs, bacon, and some homemade bread. She didn't know he could make home made bread.

"No" He answers her. "You are here, I am happy" Noah turns to rest the pan on the stove, when he looks back at her he questions her. "Are you happy?"

Allie's breath catches in her throat. "Yes" She says breathlessly. "Yes" She nods a little this time.

"Then we eat" He says extending his hand for her to sit.

Allie smiles and pulls out her chair across from him and takes a seat to enjoy this breakfast.

They eat in almost silence Noah knows it is because they are still unsure of what is going on now. They spent years apart and when they got together it was in hiding, and very wrong the way it happened. Now they are sitting together and allowed to be together, for lack of a better word. Noah watches Allie push out looking a little nervous with him. She didn't look like that the first night they met up again and had crabs for dinner. But she does now. He needs to comfort her. As Allie walks by him to rest the plate on the counter near the sink, Noah puts his hand out. Stopping her effectively. His hand comes out and touches her abdomen, stopping her from getting to the counter with the sink right away. He feels her stomach muscles clench under his fingers and palm. Noah looks at her face and sees her eyes are shut. He watches her tongue dart out and touch her lips.

Allie grips her plate hard as she holds herself still or tries to, waiting for him to say or do something, letting her know the reason he stopped her.

Noah smiles a bit when she lets out a ragged breath, he loves that. She is always taking deep breaths, she can't help it. He knows her heart races a mile a minute sometimes, now is one of those times. He knows when she gets excited because she starts to breath rapidly, like now, the same goes for when she is nervous. She is a mixture of nerves and excitement at this moment. Noah finally puts the wonder of his reason for stopping her to rest with five words "I love you, you know". Noah's hand moves over her stomach gently still, his eyes are now solely focused on his hand touching her.

Allie remembers the first time he told her that he loved her. When they first tried to made love all those years ago. He told her then, in this house, when it didn't look like this. It is fitting that he tell her a second time in the same house just 7 years later. "I love you too" Allie responds to him. She looks at him now first she sees the top of his head before he tilts his head back up to look at her.

* * *

Allie is exploding on the inside as Noah moves against her. She cries out clinging onto him. Allie moves her head and kisses his chin, she feels him hold her leg keeping her close. "Noah" She moans his name. And falls back, her head now resting on the pillows behind her. Allie pants gently trying to catch her breath. Noah kisses her parted lips as her breath comes out ragged. He moves down to her neck then collar bone before moving gently off of her.

He rests on his back and sighs softly. His hand moves and finds her. "You okay?"

"Yes" She says managing to find her voice. Allie turns her head and looks at his profile. "Are you okay?"

"Very okay" He says shutting his eyes, as sleep over takes him again.

* * *

Allie is cleaning up the breakfast dishes as Noah sleeps upstairs. She is wearing her floral silk robe. When there is a knock on the door Allie dries her hands and walks to it, opening it she looks at her mother.

Anne Hamilton looks at her daughter hard. She steps to the side and lets her exit the house. She notices Allie pull the door shut when she comes out, figuring Noah is there. "So you did it" Anne says to her daughter both women have their arms folded as they stare at one and other. Stare down one another almost. "You know you father has no words for this"

Allie listens to her mother. "Mother just stop" She puts up her hand to make her mother stop talking.

Anne shuts her mouth, but only for a moment. "Do you know that people are already talking and you just left Lon last night?"

"I had to"

"You Allison Hamilton have lost your mind" She tells her. "You knew what was going to happen when you came here before your wedding, you sleep with this man god knows how many times before you get married" Her mother shakes her head. "Then after you are married you go and find your way into his bed too many times too count"

"Do you want me to give a rough estimate mother?" Allie asks harshly.

"Don't get fresh Allie"

"You did this!" Allie shouts. "You took him, took the letters, I want those letters" Allie adds.

"You have him, what are you two now?"

"We are going to get married, and have children a life" Allie explains touching her chest as she thinks about how amazing that will be. To experience that with him.

"You are making a huge mistake"

"I'm sorry you feel that way" Allie tells her mother, she is sorry she feels that way but she is not going to be sorry or guilty anymore for loving him. She has loved him her whole life, and will continue to love him for the rest of it.

Anne Hamilton turns and walks towards her car and opens the truck, pulling out the stack of letters. Allie walks down on the grass which is damp it was raining while they were making love again she remembers hearing the beat of the rain and Noah's heart mixed together.

"Good luck Allie" Anne hands over the stack of 365 letters to her daughter, a daughter she has to get to know again because she hasn't seen this Allie in 7 years.

Allie nods and embraces her mother while taking the letters. Turning on the damp grass, her bare feet getting tickled by it. She walks back up and into the house, ready to do some reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**PART 8**

Allie sits curled up as she opens the first letter. Her silk robe against her skin feels smooth. Her heart is racing remembering the day he must have started these letters. She remembers rushing to tell Fin to tell Noah she loves him and she is sorry. Her heart breaks at hoping and wishing of what might have been. Even what might have been had she gotten the letters from the start. All of this heartache would not be evident. Allie licks her lips as her eyes scan over the words on the paper. She reads, and reads then ten times over.

* * *

Noah groans as he lifts his head, he is groggy from sleep, but well rested. Noah rolls out of bed and pads into the bathroom.

* * *

Allie wipes her tears as she reads the letters in order. She hasn't gotten very far but she is still very touched by his persistence, and love for her, even back then. His poetic soul, his script embodies it perfectly.

* * *

Noah walks down the stairs, he looked into her art room but there was no sign of her. When walking past the upstairs windows he saw her car still parked out front, so the worry that she left, that left as he past by the window.

He sees her sitting in a chair in the living room. The very bare living room. When he sees what she is doing, he walks more into the room and smiles. Her attention is fully on the letters in her hand. "I see you got my letters…finally" Noah says with a tiny smirk.

Allie looks at him and wipes her cheeks, she smiles and nods a bit. "You were tired" She rests the one she was reading down, so that he knows her attention is on him now.

"You wore me out" Noah smiles at her. He watches her blush.

"You Mr. Calhoun are something else" Allie says with a laugh.

"Hmm, you want me to make you something?"

Allie thinks for a moment. "No, I'm fine" She watches him nod towards her once and head out, leaving her with her letters.

* * *

Noah finishes the kitchen, he noticed Allie had a good start on it, but must have left it when the letters got here. He can only imagine they were via her mother. He wipes his hands on the kitchen cloth, drying them. When someone clears their throat he turns around and smiles with his whole face. "What?"

Allie smiles back at him. "What?" She says with wide eyes giving him a face, he gives her one back more of a questioning one, and there the games start.

"Stop it" Noah tells her slightly sternly as he stares at her smile.

Allie sighs and rolls her eyes a bit. "Boring" She breathes out, turning to rest her back against the doorway frame to the kitchen. She looks at the wood on the other side, her eyes just running over it. "It must have been a lot of work"

Noah nods, even though she is not looking at him, he nods.

"I'm still slightly overwhelmed by it" Allie turns her head to look at him. "Are you?"

"No" He answers. "I did it for us"

"How did you know we would be together?"

"I didn't" He answers her honestly. He saw her at the restaurant and all hope vanished for them to be together but that didn't stop him from doing it for them.

"Oh" She turns her body resting her shoulder on the frame now. "I never stopped loving you Noah" She tells him.

"You just started loving someone else" He finishes.

"I did" She nods at him once.

"It's normal"

"You think?" Allie questions him, her brow furrowing a bit as she waits for him to answer her.

"Yeah, what's life without love, you didn't know our love was still double sided, Lon gave you two way love"

"Hmm" She responds because he is making sense. "I want to share the rest of my life with you"

"I kinda want the same" He smiles and wrinkles up his nose to her, and she mirrors it back with a smile.

* * *

Allie rests her head on his chest as she relaxes, their schedule is so messed up, they are awake half in the day time and half of the night. She breathes trying to slow her heart beat. She never knew it was like this, if she did she would have hurried it along when they were 17. "God your heart is racing" She says her ear flat on his chest, his hands rest on her hip as her legs are on either side of him.

"It happens" Noah mutters his eyes falling shut.

"Where did you learn that?"

"Huh?"

"How did you know" She lifts her head and looks at him. "It would work that way?"

Noah laughs a bit his chest moving makes her move too and when he stops he lifts his head and smiles. Touching the side of her head he brushes her hair back gently, looking into her questioning eyes. "I just did"

"You have been with other women before, others aside from Martha" Allie tells him, she doesn't ask.

"I have" Noah tugs on her earlobe gently as he tucks her hair behind her ear. His hand strokes down her cheek and his fingers hold her chin between his thumb and forefinger, touching her lower lip, he studies her. "Are you okay?"

"Of course" Allie nods and smiles pushing up his body using her hands, she presses a kiss to his lips. "I love you"

"A day ago you hated me" He smiles into her mouth, when she pulls back she hits his chest lightly. "Hey"

"You hated me too"

"No I hated you with him" Noah tells her.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry anymore…you haven't?" He says not really asking but sort of.

"You and Lon" Allie tells him right away. "You were" She looks away from him and then back. "You know" Allie shrugs a bit.

Noah smiles he knows, leaning up he also takes the back of her head and kisses her roughly on her lips.

* * *

Allie is in her art room and she is smiling looking at her work. Her lip is being held captive between her teeth, as she studies what she has already done.

* * *

Noah is in his shed/workshop working away, the air is starting to get cooler now that Fall is coming in with vengeance. He looks up when he hears the house door shut, waiting for a moment to see if Allie makes an appearance or if it is just the wind.

Allie runs on her toes towards where Noah is. "Noah…Noah?" She calls holding onto the side she stops herself from flying into the shed where he is working. She smiles and catches her breath. "Hi"

Noah looks at her breathing and she pushes her un-brushed hair out of her face. "I like your hair like that" He tells her gently, looking at her.

"Thank you, I am going into town" She watches him make a questioning face. "For books, a book really" She shrugs. Allie answered his question before he even asked it with words. "Be back in a while" She bounces a bit and runs off towards her car.

* * *

Allie walks slowly around the Seabrook book store. She can feel eyes on her. 'Obviously Charlotte and Seabrook both love gossip' She ignores it and keeps browsing. She wants an art book, a few art books if she finds nice ones.

"Good afternoon Miss" The desk clerk says with a smile.

Allie gives a bright smile over. "Good afternoon"

"Will that be all?"

She pauses for a moment and looks around once more before turning back and nodding. "That's it thanks" She says with a smile.

* * *

Noah walks out of his shed, fully spent in everyway possible. He brushes the dust off of his shirt. Turning he looks at his work, and the collection he has made, just since recently he has wanted to sell his stuff off to a potential buyer. He has no source of income, the need to take care of Allie has become more prominent since she moved in a week ago. He needs to be a man and take care of her in someway now. He knows she wants a family and both of them not working is not going to feed the child or children they will have. His eyes run over the work, he has gotten so good making tables, chairs, headboard, toys, anything. He can make anything. He has even thought about opening a small place and selling things directly from his own small store. He looks at the car pull up and park. It is not Allie.

Noah watches Lon walk up to where he stands. "What do you want?"

"She is still my wife" Is all Lon says.

"She doesn't want to be with you" Noah tells the man.

"You have nothing to offer her, nothing…is that what you want for Allie?"

Noah thinks as he looks at Lon. Noah being a man of few words doesn't really have anything to say to him.

"She deserves the best, and you can't give her that, is that fair?" Lon looks at Noah and knows he is thinking. "Is it?"

"I want you to get out of here" Noah says his voice calm but very stern, boarding on angry.

"Just think about what you are taking away from her life, what she could have, and what she is getting here" Lon says walking away. He looks at the blue car drive in and park next to his own.

Allie frowns when she sees Lon walking towards his car and Noah standing over by the shed. She gets out quickly. "Why are you here?" She says to Lon because he is the closest person.

"Nothing" He says his eyes running over Allie's features. He notices how difference she looks. She looks very uninhibited, not the Allie he courted. "You look well"

"I am" Allie says looking at Lon but her eyes shift and look Noah he just looks at her from near the shed, she sees him lick his lips and run a hand to rest on top of his head before he turns away and walks slowly into the shed. "I have to go" She says holding the books to her chest with two hands.

"Art books?" Lon says.

"I told you…I used to paint" Allie says reminding him of the little talk they had in his office before she went to Seabrook to see Noah.

Lon thinks for a second, then nods with a smile. "I remember"

"Did you start the papers?" She questions him.

"For our divorce?" Lon questions. He watches his wife nod. "Sure"

"Huh?"

"No I didn't start them but I will"

"What are you waiting for?" Allie looks at him questioning.

"You to come back to me" He says very softly, looking down.

Allie bites her lip and her heart strings are tugged just a bit. "I'm sorry" She whispers.

"You know I should go" He says looking at her. "I will be in contact"

* * *

Allie walks towards the shed and she sees Noah sitting on a bench that he has in there. "I got my books" She smiles tipping her head to the side. He is looking at the ground beneath his feet.

"Good" Noah finally speaks up.

"What did he say to you?"

"Did you two have a nice talk?" He looks up at her face.

"He is going to start the divorce" Allie tells him, hoping he thinks that is good news. "Then" She rests her books on a table, walking over to him. "We can" Allie sinks to her knees, pushing herself between his knees, she rests her hands on his legs. "Get married" She touches his chest and smiles, her hand comes out and caresses his face.

Noah looks at her, and takes her hands in his standing, his standing forces her to either stand with him or fall backwards. He makes sure she is steady before walking past her.

"You don't want to marry me?" She looks at his back, wondering what is wrong with him.

Noah runs a hand through his hair, and sighs, thinking how he can afford to buy her a ring, or how he can pay for a wedding for her, one that she deserves. He told her once he will never have nice things, and it is true. At that time she said she didn't care, but her 17 years of nice things don't even compare to 25 years of having nice things. She had an extra 7 years to get fully accustom to the nice things that Lon has, and her parents.

"Noah?" She walks up to his and places a hand on his back and one of his side, trying to turn him to face her. "Talk to me?" She waits. "Please"

"Is this the life you want, the life you dreamed of?" He says turning around, her hands slide around his body with his movement, and they feel worried but amazing. She holds onto his shirt at his waist now.

"What happened with Lon?" She questions because he was fine this morning.

"Nothing, I just realized how am I supposed to take care of you?"

"What?" She says shaking her head. "You have been doing a great job so far"

"A week, you have been here a week, what about 5, 10 years down the road"

"Noah we can…don't do this" She says shaking her head.

"I am just thinking, Lon could give you what you deserve"

"Don't you do this Noah Calhoun, don't" She takes her hands off of him and steps back pointing a finger at him. "Don't doubt us now"

"It's better now than 5 years from now"

"What?" Allie wipes her stray tears. She sighs and looks down for a second before meeting his eyes again. "I don't care about money, or any of that other stuff, you know that"

"You don't have to care, but you deserve to have it"

Allie turns her back on his and sobs softly. "Fine" She lifts her head. "Do you want me to go back to Lon?" Allie waits she turns around to look at him, waiting for his answer. "Is that what I should do, get what you think I deserve and not have what I want?"

Noah sighs and looks at her.

Allie nods slowly before moving to walk out of the door which he is standing near. As she goes by him he takes her arm gently.

"No" He whispers. "But I want to give you what and deserve" His thumb smoothes over her upper arm that he has captive. His other hand comes to touch her cheek, and she shuts her eyes and leans her head into his palm.

"Tell me you love me?" Allie whispers with her eyes shut.

Noah licks his lips, and looks at her angel face. "I love you" He says before moving and crushing her lips with his. Once the kiss gets started he lets her arm go and takes a step so he directly in front of her, both hands come to hold her face. He proceeds to make love to her mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

**PART 9**

Allie arches an eyebrow as she looks at him. "Still Noah" She tells him like one would tell a small child.

Noah glares at her. "This isn't fun" He reminds her of his un-comfort. "My ass is sore"

"Oh poor baby" She says from on the other side of the easel. "You will thank me when this is over"

"I don't think so Al" He refutes. She has had him sitting in the same spot for over an hour. "At least give me something good to look at"

Allie leans out again pausing her portrait of him. "No" She says simply.

"Yes, or I am getting up"

"Then I will just have to find another willing body" She answers him in a sultry tone, lifting an eyebrow to him. "And I am sure someone in town will help me"

"The painting is of me" Noah laughs at her attempt to get him to stay put without any compensation. "Strip" He tells her.

Allie widens her eyes. "What?" She says slightly flabbergasted. "You are kidding right?"

"No" Noah shakes his head a bit, not wanting to move too much. "You paint nude all the time"

"You've been spying on me?" She questions him now shocked.

"You're usually on the upper porch…anyone could see you if they wanted" His answer sounds carefree.

"You're right, but no"

"Yeah, your work is better when you do it nude" Noah smiles slyly at her, he watches her stick her chin out and step from behind the easel. He has a full clear view of her. He watches her nimble fingers work at a few buttons. His mouth curls into a smile.

"Don't smile" She says her hands pausing. "You drive me up the wall Noah" She growls.

"You love it, now strip" He says controlling his laughter.

Allie lets the clothing fall from her body as she watches him, her heart is fluttering so much she thinks she might pass out. She wonders when it will wear off, when this feeling of being naked with him, or just being with him will fade. Deep in her heart she hopes it never does, but it has to at some point. They have been living together for over two months now, and the flutter hasn't faded yet. The honeymoon stage is still here. She reckons when they do get married and have a honeymoon the feelings will continue from the start again. She can't wait. Allie stands in her under things, sighing she smiles a bit. She pulls the pins from her hair. "Satisfied?"

"Hardly" He answers her honestly. "You have more Al"

Allie cuts her eyes at him and removes the rest of her clothing. The air is rather cold now, the winter is coming over the plantation. It is almost October, they have more blankets on their bed. She smiles to herself for a second when she thinks about Noah telling her they don't need any more blankets on the bed, because he will keep her warm.

"So you are beautiful" Noah says looking at her body.

Allie turns red and smiles. "I'm cold"

"Let me move and we will fix that"

"Stay put" She points a finger to him, comfortable in her own skin in front of him. "I need to do this Noah" She pouts just a bit, and Allie can see in his eyes that he is staying. "Okay lets get this done" She makes a cute face and heads behind the easel again.

"Hey now" He exclaims, because he can't see her body anymore.

Allie leans over only her head showing. "Noah…love" She says, telling him in her own way she doesn't know what he expected, she has to paint…behind the easel.

* * *

Allie looks at him over her shoulder, he has been working all day. Noah works at the lumber yard, he is doing that for money, and in exchange he also gets the extra unused lumber. Fin's father owns the lumber yard and is forever grateful to Noah for looking out for Fin. He knows they were the best of friends. "You okay?"

"Yeah" He comes over and gets a glass of water, "How was your day?"

"Hmm" She moves and kisses his sweaty cheek.

Noah rests his water down after taking a long drink and he takes a hold of Allie's cheek, causing her lips to pucker out he presses a kiss to them. "I missed you"

Allie looks at him and her face goes back to normal when he lets her go.

"I brought you something today" Noah takes a step back and reaches into his pocket. He pulls out a ring.

Allie looks at him and she smiles a bit, shaking her head. "You…I" She laughs covering her mouth not sure what to say.

"I got this…I know it is nothing like the one you had from…" He is hushed when she places two of her fingers over his lips. He looks at her shake her head, telling him not to even go there. Noah kisses her fingers are she removes them. "Well it's for you" He changes his direction and finishes that way.

Allie holds out her left hand to him. "Put it on me" She smiles as he takes her hand and holds it gently in his. "I think you picked a really good one"

Noah slides the gold band up her finger, it is simple, elegant…beautiful. He pulls her hand to his mouth and kisses it. "Good fit?"

"Yeah" Allie takes her hand away from him and looks at her new ring, she curls her hand into a little fist and holds it close to her heart. "Good fit" She smiles.

* * *

Noah smiles as he lifts his eyes to Allie, she is painting with such a concentrated look on her face right now, it is possibly the sexiest thing he has ever seen. Her tongue is peeking from between her teeth as she tries to stay focused.

"You know this is hard work" Allie says putting down the brush.

"You are an artist this should be easy"

"I don't paint chairs" She looks at him.

"Paint is paint Al"

"This is not my paint" She reminds him.

Noah says nothing and goes back to work, he lifts his eyes every now and then to watch her work. Recently he has made an item that will be Allies to do with what she wants. He doesn't know when the right time would be to give it to her.

"What? She says feeling his eyes on her. He makes a sound and shakes his head. "What?" She says again. "Do you not like it?"

Noah just lifts his head to her tiny outburst. "I want to show you something" Is all he says.

Allie feels instantly stupid. "Oh" She looks away and smiles a bit. She looks at him hold out his hand to her. He has some paint smudges on it, Allie reaches out and takes his hand. She smiles as he clasps it and pulls her ever so lightly.

"It's up top" He says moving so that she can climb the ladder herself. He made it at the top because he didn't want her seeing it by accident. He has no clue as to how he is going to get it down from there.

Allie climbs the ladder slowly, she feels the pressure of Noah coming up behind her, slowly, she is sure he is watching her ever step. When she gets to the top she sees an item covered over.

"Don't touch it" He says hurrying up the ladder as she is already off of it and on top standing.

Allie turns to watch him stand from the ladder. "What is it?"

Noah presses a kiss to her lips and smirks. "Get it" He tells her.

Allie gives him cut eyes for a second then she walks over slowly to pull at the covering. Her eyes look upon a beautiful wooden crib. She turns back to look at him standing with his hands in his pockets. "You…"

"Do you like it?" Noah says he watches her whip her head back around to look at the crib, he sees her nod. "You can paint it"

"Oh Noah…I'm not pregnant" She says touching and looking at the crib.

"You will be" He walks to stand behind her, one of his arms go around the front of her waist. He inhales the scent of her hair and kisses the side of her head gently. "Do you want to be?" He mutters, his hand flat on her stomach now. He feels Allie's head nod quickly but she says nothing. "Good"

"It's really beautiful Noah…you are just amazing with your hands" She turns in his arms to tell him honestly. Her lips turn up into a smile when he gives her a look. "Stop, I meant" Allie pauses and laughs. "Never mind" She mutters lowering her eyes for a moment as he hands rest on his shoulders. "You make me uncomfortable sometimes"

"You love it" He says kissing her cheek.

"How are you gonna get this down?"

"I dunno yet" Noah looks behind her at the crib. "We can't have the baby stay out here" He says making a face.

"No" Allie smiles shaking her head. "We can't"

* * *

Anne Hamilton looks at Noah as she sits at the dinner table with Allie, and John Hamilton. "So Noah" She starts, she has been warned many times to be nice. Allie took it upon herself to invite her parents over for dinner. Noah went out and caught crabs there weren't as many as last time because the seasons have changed, the water is much colder now.

Allie lifts her eyes to her mother, giving her a warning look.

"Allie tells me you are quiet the carpenter" Anne smiles from her spot, glancing at her daughter.

"Yes" Noah answers not knowing what else to say about that.

Anne, nods, she looks at her husband. "John likes to dabble, maybe you can show him a thing or two"

Noah looks at Allie, who looks at her father, then mother, and back to Noah giving him a little shrug.

"I'll come over and we can see what you got" John says with a nod and smile.

Allie looks at her plate and smiles to herself, happy that her mother is trying, and her father too. Her father has always been rather somber, like Noah, maybe that is why she is drawn to Noah so much. "Well that sounds nice" She adds looking up.

* * *

"Can I offer you some tea Mrs. Hamilton?"

Anne looks up at him from her spot on a chair in the living room. "Noah" She reaches out to touch his forearm, ever gently as he holds a tea pot. "My Allie loves you"

"Yes" He agrees with a small nod looking down at the woman.

"You, I think you have always treated her right, you gonna continue that right?"

Noah looks at this woman who is trying to break peace, after years of war. Even though they have not been in contact, he has been at war with her. Even more so when he found out Allie didn't get his letters, then the war was strong. He blew up at Allie when she wanted to leave, part of him would have never done that, not after he had made love to her, somewhat tarnishing the moments with the words of anger. It is over now, she has the letters. He sees her still going through them on the porch swing, she would sit in his sweater and the red wool blanket and read. He would never go out there and disturb her, she always came back inside to him and said nothing, just curl up where ever he was. "Yes, I will keep her safe"

"I think all mothers want to hear that" Anne smiles a bit and pats his arm. She takes her hand off of him when they hear John and Allie come back into the house. She said enough to Noah, she feels they are okay now. "Yes tea sounds good"

Allie looks at her mother and…her Noah, she smiles. She stands for a second waiting for her father to catch up as she watches Noah pour tea for her mother.

"Noah" John makes his presence known. "You have a fine workshop out there…have you thought of" He looks at the young man, the man who has changed so much since he saw him last, that summer at lunch. "Opening a shop"

Noah smiles a bit and rests the pot down, he looks at Allie who is playing dumb, he knows she must have said something about him wanting to have a shop. "I have, and I am working on it"

"I may know a place" John tells him, he walks over to Noah and wraps his arm around his shoulders and upper back. "We should talk"

* * *

Noah is not one for hand outs, but he knows John was being real with him, and it felt good, it feels good to feel like you have family. He hasn't had family for a while now. Not since his father died. Then Allie sailed back into his life. Noah lie in bed next to the woman he is going to marry. "Al?" He turns over and whispers. He hears her make a whimpering noise but no actual words come from her pink lips. "Allie" He says kissing her shoulder, kissing the large freckle on her left shoulder. "How did I get you?" He says his finger tips brushing down her back. He remembers when she wouldn't dance with him when he first laid eyes on her. Noah smiles just looking at her. Her sleeping face is turned towards him, he brushing her hair back behind her little ear. "You're lucky I'm not taking advantage of you" Noah smiles and presses a kiss to her slightly parted lips.


	10. Chapter 10

**PART 10  
THE END**

'This is me' She looks at herself in the mirror. Her hands smooth down her dress as she smiles. Her heart is laughing in an uncontrollable way right now. It's hard to know what is going on. They have been engaged for almost 8 months. May, a May wedding was something she wanted. Something for some reason she always wanted. The wedding to Lon is just a mere distant memory right now. Something she won't forget but also that she won't need to remember. She and Noah are having a private, tiny wedding that's her. She is not flashy or showy, just Allie. The girl who fell in love with a boy 8 years ago.

* * *

"I take you Allison Hamilton to be mine, forever, to live with me, to love, to honor, to cherish" His voice breaks ever so slightly as he stands facing her. Under a willow tree on the land of the plantation. "We met as teens, and again as adults and in between the love just grew. You are my life" Noah says moving in to kiss her out of order. He doesn't care, His hands take her face gently as he kisses her with everything he has. "I love you" His lips whisper against hers.

Allie sniffs when he breaks away from her. She has waited for this, for him, and is so happy now. "Noah Frank Calhoun, I love you, I will honor you, and live with you for the rest of my life. My love for you has grown so strong and it is unbreakable" She says as he wipes her tears away with his thumb. "I am your wife, and have been from the first day we set foot on this plantation" She looks into his eyes and says. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you" She looks up at him and smiles.

Noah licks his lips a little as he looks at Allie beautiful smiling face. The priests voice is just a faint sound in his head as he takes her face gently in his hands and pulls her close, pressing their lips together. He is kissing his wife when he hears, 'You may now kiss the bride'.

* * *

Allie smiles at him through lowered lids.

"So your not mad about having your honeymoon here?" Noah questions her, he watches her squeal while shaking her head and running the short distance to jump on him. Noah catches her easily. "Good" He says smiling and kissing her, her arms are holding onto his neck as she kisses him back.

"If anything I think it's the perfect place" Allie says breathing up in his arms looking directly at him. "I want a baby now"

"Right now huh?" Noah jokes lightly with her.

"Well not now, now" She laughs, holding him tighter and shifting up a bit as her legs hold his waist. "But I do want one" She smiles kissing his nose. "What do you think?"

"I made the crib so you know I want one…or two, maybe 5" He says with a smile.

"Five huh, five girls or five boys?"

Noah looks at her intensely the passion he has for her shows in the way he is looking at her right now, as she rests in his arms. "How about 5 boys and 5 girls"

"Hmm, sounds amazing" Allie smiles. "You made my dreams come true…did you know that?" She questions him kissing his cheek and then jaw line, then to his mouth. Allie pulls back so she can look at him again. "Did you?"

"You made mine come true also"

* * *

Noah looks at Allie sitting on the porch swinging lightly with a cup of tea in her hands. "I am so ready"

"You and me both" He joins her, causing the swing to move faster for a moment before his feet stop it and they slow right down, just enjoying the view. "Time for you to come on out" Noah says looking at her swollen belly as his hand rests gently on it.

Allie rests her head on her shoulder and smiles. "I don't think he is listening"

"He better start I am his father"

"Well" Allie smiles. "One day he is going to become a rebel like you, and our words will fall on deaf ears" She sighs touching his hand with hers as they both rest on her stomach.

"You were the rebel Al" Noah informs her of his take on their young adult hood. When he feels her eyes on him he turns his head to look at her, her face is bright and happy, just the way he likes it. "You were"

"Only after I met you" Allie says speaking the truth.

Noah says nothing more and just swings with his wife and baby.

* * *

Edmond Frank Calhoun. Allie licks her lips as she looks at her little boy. He came so quickly she almost had him on the kitchen floor. Noah was amazing. His round little face is something she can never tire of looking at.

"Hi" Noah knocks lightly on the bedroom door. Allie is back from the hospital and he was there with her the whole time but he wasn't allowed in the room. He looks at her in bed holding Edmond.

"Where were you?"

"Chopping some wood, how are you?" He questions her gently as he comes to sit on the bed next to his wife and son.

Allie turns to look at him and she pushes in close to him and kisses his lips. "We're good, real good" She strokes a finger down the side of her sons little face. "You know Noah…he looks like you"

"Hmm" Is all he says he is lost in the face of his tiny son. "I have lots of plans for him" He leans in and kisses her shoulder.

Allie looks out of the kitchen window. She feels like she has grown up so much here with Noah. They have both grown up as their own person but also together, as a couple, as lovers, as a family. She smiles when she sees Noah walking up the lawn with their children in tow. Her eyes light up. "Daddy's back" She turns around and looks at Mary Allen in her high chair. One that Noah made especially for her. She painted her name on the back of it. Mary is a doll, she is a pleasant little girl, even at age one Allie knew her temperament was that of her father. She is all Noah in a female child form. Allie goes over and lifts her baby out of her chair and carries her to the kitchen door.

Noah has Maggie on his back his head is looking down as the sweat is running off his body. Maggie is heavy but she is his first little girl, his princess, just like her mother. She should be carried if she wants. Noah stops his step and bounces her up higher on his back. He smiles when she squeals at the sudden movement.

"Daddy!" Maggie yells.

Noah looks at Edmond who is now 9 years old run up ahead of them to their house. Maggie is wiggling around on his back, she has her mothers eyes and spirit, at 4 years old she shows great strength the same courage and wisdom that Allie has. Edmond is a pleasing mixture of both him and Allie. Enough said.

Allie steps onto the side porch with Mary on her hip. She waves to her family. "Can you wave hi to daddy?" She leans in a questions her baby, Mary waves.

"Da!" She squeals, getting Noah's attention.

"Mama, hi!" Maggie shouts from Noah's back. "Mama look at me!" She screams loudly right into her fathers ear.

"Oh you are loud" He says grabbing her and swinging her into his arms. Noah puts her on her feet. "Go get Edmond" He tells his little spunky girl, smiling he watches her run towards her brother, she causes Edmond to make a mad dash towards his mother and other sister. "Get him Maggie!" Noah yells laughing lightly.

"Hi" Allie smiles when Edmond crashes into her and then when Maggie crashes into him. "Did you guys have fun?"

"The ducks mama, so many!" Maggie says her eyes wide as she speaks to her mother.

"I know" Allie nods smiling.

"He took her before" Edmond tells his sister, he knows his father took his mother out to see the ducks and geese before, he always takes their mama out on the lake. When their mama and daddy go on the lake, they stay in the house with Fran. That is what their daddy calls private time.

Allie smiles at her son, she lifts Mary on her hip adjusting the little girls weight. "Hi" She says to her husband as he finally makes it up to the house. She smiles when he pulls her in for a quick kiss.

"Hi, and hi" He presses as kiss to his baby's head and then takes her from Allie as she reaches out for him.

"How was it?" Allie questions her husband, her eyes look at Edmond pushing Maggie on a little home made swing which is hung from a tree on the lawn.

"Maggie almost fell in from excitement" He says kissing Mary again on her head, the baby pulls at his beard.

Allie smiles, she knows Maggie sees the birds each year more than once but she also knows the little girl forgets, so her excitement gets to her.

* * *

Noah sits next to Maggie in her room. "So you can never leave me" Noah tells his mini Allie.

"I won't daddy" Maggie looks up her eyes serious and big as she tells her father. "I won't have no place to go anyway"

"Even if some handsome boy comes along and hangs from a ferris wheel" Noah says and smiles.

Maggie covers her mouth with her hand and giggles. "You will hurt yourself if you do that!" She tells her father. "That's silly"

Noah nods at his daughter, he agrees but doing it back then to see Allie's face after she walked away from him was worth it. "That's right, so you don't want a silly boy"

"Mama says your silly" Maggie tells him.

"Your mama loves me" Noah leans in and kisses her forehead his hand brushes her curls back from her face.

"I know" Maggie's eyes are always so wide and intense.

"So no leaving daddy right?" He questions her again and she nods vigorously.

* * *

Allie blows Edmond kisses as she shuts his door. She already said good night to Maggie, and now Noah is in there, and Noah already said good night to Edmond. She turns as her hand is still on the door knob of Edmonds room and she sees Noah shutting Maggie's door gently also.

"Not all the way daddy!" Maggie shouts in her always loud cute squeaky voice.

Noah leaves the door partly opens so that the light from the hall shines in. He turns when he hears Allie clear her throat. "Done?"

"Yeah, you?" She walks over to their bedroom.

Noah follows her in shutting it behind himself. He watches his wife of 10 years undo the buttons to her dress. She is 35 years old and still as amazing as she was when she was 17, and 25, and now ten years later. The light in their room is that only of a small night lamp which is creating a soft glow. He watches her slide her dress down and it pools at her feet. Her slip is very thin and slightly see through. "Allie?" His voice comes out harsh and raspy, Noah licks his lips and swallows to wet his throat. He is still in awe of her all these years later.

Allie lifts her eyes, she doesn't even realize that he is staring at her until he says her name. Allie smiles a little and she pushes her hair back from her eyes. "I love you Noah" Is all she says.

Noah walks the little way to his wife and he pulls her close, his lips press light kisses over her shoulder, as his hands hold her gently pressing her lower back causing her to get closer to him. Noah inhales her scent, she smells like a woman, and a mother, he smells Mary on her skin, from the day. She smells of the peaches she cut up for the children after dinner, and the soap she washes with.

Allie moves her hands to hold him on his strong hard working shoulders, and arms. She feels the muscles move beneath her fingers and each time she feels that she remembers why they have three children. Allie rubs her cheek against his face, kissing him, and his neck, she feels her feet off the ground as he lifts her, crushing their chests together. Allie smells the lake, the lake has a smell and Noah embodies it all the time, he rows each morning and each night, and he takes the children out on the lake sometimes. He smells of wood. She loves the smell of wood, she loves the smell of him and sweat when he comes from the shed. He smells like a man, a man who takes care of his family, and he does take care of them, all of them.

"I love you" Noah says softly as he pulls back to look into her eyes, he moves so they fall together on the bed, and her legs hug his hips. "I have always loved you" He brushes her lips with a gentle kiss.

* * *

_The best love is the kind that awakens the souls, that make us reach for more and plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds - That's what you've given to me, that's what I hope to give to you forever_


End file.
